


Wish

by sampsonknight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Orgasm, Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April O'Neil is a real fan girl of Donatello from TMNT, one night in an upset mood she makes a wish. Little does she know that wish was granted.<br/>Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.<br/>Warning there is sex in this oneshot.<br/>(April and Donnie are 20 based on no tmnt universe in particular.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

* * *

The bright moon casting its warm, illuminating glow on her pale fair skin, April sat on her windowsill, staring out into the great beyond, watching the fireflies do their mating dance.  
  
Hypnotic as it was, magical in all its glory, yet even that didn’t put a smile on her soft ruby lips.  
  
It only made her sigh deeply, making her want to hold her pillow tightly to her chest, hoping it would absorb her sorrows, her loneliness even.  
  
Leaning back, her green eyes slowly moved away from the scenery, taking in her room, only to stop at the sketches on her billboard.  
  
It was full of images she has drawn in the past years, many just scribbles though, yet one particular piece she loved more than anything… it was of him, the purple clad turtle.  
  
Out of all her drawings, his was the best, that captured his big brown kind eyes, his cute beak, and that smile…  
  
Biting her lip, April became more miserable by every passing thought and bottle up feelings within.  
  
Not able to sit there any longer regardless how comfortable she was, the redhead left from the warm spot, heading sluggishly towards her empty cold bed.  
  
Yet not before taking one more quick peek of the drawn picture, becoming captivated over those eyes, so much she wished he was real…  
  
Who was she kidding? HE was nothing more than some fictional character that was created for the entertainment of kids and adults. He was a ninja turtle, Donatello, the third oldest of his mutant brothers. They were all just someone’s imagination that took the masses by surprise, making them love the story, the characters; in the end she was no more than any other fan girl, like all the rest.  
  
Yet deep down, she did wish he was real, that he truly knew her, even…  
  
Closing her eyes, clenching her fist in frustration, she knew she had to get her head out of the clouds, this wasn’t healthy to fantasize someone that doesn’t even exist.  
  
Throwing herself onto her bed, April pressed her faced against her pillow to muffle her screams, why can’t she get him out of her head, what was wrong with her?!  
  
(DAMN IT…I’m such a freak…)  
  
Sniffling, April grabbed a handful of blankets bringing them to her chin, tightly closing her eyes, wanting no more than the tears that were starting to form to piss off.  
  
She didn’t want to cry, she didn’t want to feel like this anymore…  
  
Was she this lonely? It’s not like she could occupy her mind on other things, like hanging out with friends, she actually didn’t have any.  
  
To think a college student that had not one person in her pocket for occasions like this, hell she was the odd one, the one everyone avoided…  
  
Taking a deep breath, she just wanted the day to end, hell she wanted everything too.  
  
No matter how hard she tried…  
How much she worked…  
She felt like she was at a dead end, nowhere to run, no goals to overcome.  
  
As calm came over her finally, letting sleep to set in, suddenly something touched her cheek out of nowhere.  
  
Taking notice it was warm, April became baffled, was it a hand?  
  
Startled, April opened her eyes quickly, knowing all too well her door to her room was locked.  
  
There was no way someone could be in there, yet something sat there on her bed, as she could feel the weight of the bed tilt to that side and the figure was blurry cast in shadows.  
  
Nervously she waved her hand behind her trying desperately to find her lamp to cast some light.  
  
Though turning around would make this task easier, she didn’t dare take her eyes of the dark figure, in fear.  
  
How could it be, how did this person get in, was she in danger?  
  
She could scream, yet no one would hear her since she lived alone in her family farm house, so she was on her own.  
  
Finally, finding the switch which felt like hours, she flicked it on, only to tense as her eyes didn’t appreciate the sudden change, making her to blink to refocus her eye sight.  
  
The figure too, cringed letting out a small groan.  
  
Shocked April stared at the figure as he came into focus, noticing the green skin and very noticeable purple mask around his face.  
  
Which he at the moment was rubbing his eyes still, there was no mistaken, he wasn’t human, was he a turtle?  
  
Gasping April wasn’t sure what to do, was she hallucinating? Has she gone nuts!?  
  
(This… this isn’t possible… he can’t be real… oh god I have lost it or is this some dream… oh shit, What do I do?!)  
  
Moving slowly away, April fear was noticeable as the turtle looked at her with sad eyes, like he wasn’t suspecting her to act like this towards him.  
  
“April you might want to…” the turtle started to say, yet before he could finish his sentence April found herself smacking her head onto the floor hard as she fell off the bed.  
  
“Stop…” the turtle sighed, leaning over the edge looking at her, “Are you ok?” he asked sympathetically, like he was actually concerned about her well being.  
  
“I…I…” April stuttered staring at him still, lost in words.  
  
Looking a way, the turtle brought his legs towards her side of the bed, sitting there cross legged placing his head in the palm of his hand, looking at her a bit hurt, “Yes I’m a turtle…”  
  
Raising an eyebrow realizing why he was looking at her, she knew he had no clue why she was scared of him, “You're not real, you're… you're just a fictional character!” April blurred out taking the turtle by surprise, as she pointed at her drawing on the wall.  
  
Tilting his head up towards the image, his sad face, brighten up, as a smile flashed on his lips, “Wow, that is really good, did you draw that?”  
  
Nodding April felt a bit embarrassed, on how he was looking at it and how happy he was at the same time, it was like drawing a person you like and them seeing it for the first time.  
  
Taking a breath April mustered her courage, slowly getting to her feet, while the turtle looked back at her, “You can’t be him… are you?”  
  
“My name is Donatello, if I am that one, who knows. It’s not an exact science, it's hard to tell which version influences a world; there are so many versions out there in the multiverse it even makes my head spin…. Oh, sorry I’m scaring you again...”  
  
Holding her sides April didn’t know what to say, she understood what he was telling her, but was it real, was he? All this seemed too surreal…  
  
As silence fell between them, April’s hand shook as she took a chance, placing her hand against his face.  
  
It was so warm, so soft and it felt too real to be her imagination, yet how can this be?  
  
Smiling Donnie chuckled, “I’m real see,” taking April’s hand, he placed it on his plastron over his heart, as she could feel it beating through it.  
  
Blushing, April quickly took her hand away, turning around facing her window, taking a couple steps towards it.  
  
As she did, she didn’t dare to turn around, in fear he would disappear in thin air.  
  
Part of her wanted him to, so she could regain her sanity, the other half wanted him never to leave.  
  
Closing her eyes, she let the waves of emotions fill her, confusing as it was, she debated what she should do.  
  
Playing on the idea he was real, how did he get here, second yet, how did he know her name?  
  
Quickly turning around to ask him her questions that plagued her, April realized he wasn’t on her bed anymore, instead he was standing in front of her, she didn’t even hear him get up yet alone walk up to her!  
  
Startled by the sudden appearance, April jumped in fright, falling backwards.  
  
Quickly Donnie moved forward, catching her before she cracked her head onto her window sill.  
  
Breathing heavily, staring at his brown eyes, she felt foolish for doing that, yet he just smiled at her, shaking his head lightly, in shame he did that to her.  
  
“Sorry about that, I keep forgetting how light I can be on my feet. I didn’t mean to scare you yet again. I am really doing a stand up job on making you fear me…” Donnie weakly chuckled.  
  
“I…I’m not afraid of you…its just, I…”  
  
“You’re not insane, I know this seems odd, in truth, I would feel the same if I was in your shoes…” Donnie assured her lifting her up, placing her down onto the window sill, then checked her over, making sure she didn’t hurt herself.  
  
“If I’m not insane, then how do you know my name?” April asked, it was still bothering her.  
  
Shrugging Donnie felt a bit embarrassed turning red on the question, “Well, like I said there is other versions of me, right… that goes the same of other people too, including you, April O’Neil…”  
  
White in the face April gulped on that notion, never considering that there would be other versions of her out there, which was very unsettling in many ways, “There are other versions of me… and you met them?”  
  
“Well yes a couple, each had their own life, own path, own personality. Some younger than you, while others older…”  
  
Tilting her head April started to wonder why he was here then, what was his purpose to come see her?  
  
 “So why are you here, I don’t get it?” April crossed her arms.  
  
“To meet you of course… I mean out of all of them, you seemed the most interesting to get to know… I must sound like some weirdo, don’t I,” Donnie sighed, looking away, rubbing his arm, while starting to regret making this decision to meet her.  
  
“Well sort of… but not at the same time… I mean what is so interesting about me compare to them?”  
  
Facing her again, Donnie smiled, leaning towards her placing his hand firmly on the window sill to each side of her, as his beak was just inches way from her nose.  
  
“Simple, you’re the only one that has a crush on me, even though you never met me.” Donnie grinned, feeling proud of that notion, as he watched April squirm under his words, knowing all too well he was right.  
  
(Ah crap… how does he know? Why does he have to be so close?)  
  
Panicking April desperately tried to keep a straight face, “No I don’t”  
  
Narrowing his eyes, he leaned closer, pressing his beak against her nose gently, April could feel his warm breath that was minty, “Really now, then why do you draw me? And why is it when you say, ‘you don’t’, your eyes tell another story?”  
  
Pressing her lips together, her heart raced, he was so close that his lips were right there.  
  
Before she could even think, a small moan escaped her as she could feel his hand on her crotch and his thumb stroking her, with her pajama pants so thin it was like she was wearing nothing at all, giving him full access.  
  
Giving another gentle stroke he looked at her response, her body was trembling with the pleasure, her eyes wandered, wanting him to continue, yet within she was more confused then anything.  
  
(He is playing with me? Oh it feels so good… but I really don’t know him… Is it right for me to like this?)  
  
Feeling his hand shift as his other did, his fingers slipped between her pant’s band and skin.  
  
Donnie holding onto each side, he looked at her, waiting for her to protest, yet she couldn’t, allowing him to slowly pull down her pants and pennies.  
  
Watching him she wasn’t sure what he was going to do, brushing his cheek against hers, he whispered into her ear, “Close your eyes, if you trust me.”  
  
Whimpering, she shuddered, doing as he asked, trusting him all the while wondering what he was up too.  
  
His hand felt her arms, trailing down her sides, following her curves to her legs, slowly his hands spread her legs out.  
  
Then out of nowhere she moaned heavily, gasping for air, when she felt his tongue against her sex, as his arms wrapped around her thighs to give him more access to her.  
  
Grabbing a fist full of cushions that were under her, April screamed in ecstasy, was this really happening, was he doing this to her.  
  
Pure pleasure spread throughout her body, making her gasp and moan, panting all the while.  
  
Finding the cushions not suitable to hold onto while she ride this experience, she grabbed the closest solid object, that turned out to be his shell.  
  
Her fingers wrapped around the edge, feeling the texture, noticing how hard it was, surprisingly she found herself turned on more by this, holding onto him in such a manner.  
  
Like he could tell of her excitement, he became more forceful towards her, lightly biting, licking, sucking and making her body tremble wildly by his actions.  
  
“Oh god Donnie!!” April wailed, gasping for the little air that came to her lungs, as her head spin, making her heart race, then she could feel the rushing heat building within as she reached her limit.  
  
Legs violently shaking, April snapped her head back, letting out a large moan when her orgasm hit.  
  
Quickly as it did, Donnie stopped what he was doing, aiming for her neck, kissing, licking, letting her ride her pleasure.  
  
He pressed against her hard, breathing deeply, churring to her, rubbing his tail against her sex, as it slipped between her legs.  
  
 Then suddenly April’s eyes widen when she felt something big enter into her.  
  
(Oh my gosh… mmmmm)  
  
It went deeper and deeper, pulsating, growing then shrinking, Donnie pressed hard against her body with his tail resting against her bum crack.  
  
Uncertain at first what she was experiencing she came to the realization, he was a turtle, does that mean he has the same kind of sex organ as one.  
   
Riding on the pleasure, April slowly moved her hand down to feel the area to quench her curiosity.  
  
There coming out of his tail was his sex; though he was a humanoid he was turtle when it came to this.  
  
Moving her hand away April placed it around his neck, pressing herself closer to him, wanting to feel ever inch of him in her.  
  
Donnie churred loudly by her action, rubbing her back, kissing her neck, “Oh April…” Donnie chanted making April feel warm and tingly inside.  
  
(How could he feel so good…)  
  
She has had sex before, but nothing like this, nothing so tense, the feeling she was experience had no words to describe, only pure ecstasy, even that wasn’t justice to this slice of heaven.  
  
Holding him tightly, April bit his shoulder as she experience yet another orgasm, making her body feel weak under him.  
  
The purple clad turtle too, seemed to be near his peak, as he became more vocal and his hands explored her body to every detail.  
  
“OH this is too good, April I’m going to go… can I… oh man…. Can I stay within you…I …. Oh shit…. I promise… you… oh man oh man…”  
  
Locking her lips against his, April knew what he was getting at, in truth she wanted him too, she figured being different species he couldn’t get her pregnant in the end.  
  
Letting him have permission, April prevented him from daring to pull himself away, letting him ride his orgasm within her, surprising she moaned, feeling something warm fill her, making her have yet another orgasm in return.  
  
Both gasping for air, neither moved or dared to.  
  
April couldn’t even if she wanted to; her body was numb, drained to the point if Donnie wasn’t still holding onto her she would fall over.  
  
Kissing her sweetly on the lips Donnie smile, “I’m sorry, after I made you have your orgasm; your scent was too much for me to restrain my instincts to mate with you… I wasn’t unable to stop myself; I hope you don’t hate me for entering you without permission.”  
  
(If I had an issue I think, I would have attempted to stop you, not scream for more…)  
  
Laying her head onto his shoulder, April only grunted, she didn’t even have the strength to speak, yet how the hell did he get the energy to still talk?  
  
Donnie taking the grunt as an okay ‘I’m not upset over your actions towards me’, he slowly put his hand under her ass to lift her up, not before exiting her first.  
  
Holding onto him, April didn’t say a word as Donnie placed her onto her bed, then lay next to her.  
  
Captivated, the turtle stared into her eyes, stroking her exhausted face gently, “You are so beautiful, I’m surprised you're still single, what man is foolish enough not to go after you?”  
  
“Well… I’m the type of girl most guys avoid…” April sighed, biting her lip for it was true, most people thought she was too odd for liking some kids show.  
  
Getting close to her Donnie licked her on the bridge of her nose chirping sweetly, “Well aren’t they blind.”  
  
“Why is a cute turtle like yourself also single, or are you not single?” April smiled wondering.  
  
Chuckling Donnie shrugged, “I’m single… I guess I have the same issue as you, I’m the type of guy most girls avoid… other than you, even now you let me touch you and…”  
  
(Huh, so that’s what it looks like…)  
  
Stopping him from continuing April’s hand went towards his member, she could finally see what it looked like, it was interesting, it reminded her of an orchid, it was quite beautiful actually.  
  
Gently stroking it, feeling it with her fingertips, exploring every part of it, as all the while she could hear Donnie moan by her actions, “April… if you keep doing that I might not be able to help myself, if you know what I mean.”  
  
(Oh I know.)  
  
Smiling April leaned in, this time teasing him, bringing her lips inches away, “Do you want me to stop?”  
  
Biting his lip, Donnie shook his head loving how her soft skin felt against his, “No… But I don’t know if you can take another round so soon,” Donnie whimpered feeling the instinct to position himself to enter her again.  
  
“I wouldn’t worry about that,” April grinned devilishly, leaning forward, wrapping her mouth around his member, as Donnie let out a moan, shutting his eyes, enjoying this, all the while not believing she would do such a thing.  
  
Her mouth was warm, the way she moved her tongue was nothing he would ever thought possible.  
  
Clenching the sheets with a moan, Donnie let out a line of churrs, then stopped noticing the cold air kissing his skin.  
  
Becoming bit disappointed that she stop pleasuring him, Donnie tilted his head to her unsure what she was up to.  
  
“Do you trust me?” April purred, feeling his plastron under her fingertips.  
  
Nodding Donnie waited for what she was going to instruct him, moving forward April placed her hand behind his head untying his bandana, then with one hand firmly on his she raised it over his head, indicating the other to join it.  
  
Grinning Donnie complied doing what she wish of him, not complaining.  
  
With both hands April wrapped the purple bandana around his hands securing them to the bedpost, while watching Donnie stare at her breast with much hunger.  
  
“So what are you going to do with me?” Donnie leaned up, managing to get his head under her shirt and a hold of one of April’s nipples in his mouth.  
  
Moaning she took the shirt off, looking down at him, stroking his cheek.  
  
“You will see are you able to keep it still, I don’t want you to move it,” April asked as Donnie tilted his head then realized what she was referring to.  
  
“I can. Do you want it fully out or not?” Donnie pushed his member out to the peak of its length that caught April by surprised, turning red instantly.  
  
She didn’t realized he was that big, so on the window sill he was holding back?  
  
Stuttering April contemplated, can she take it, was it too much even?  
  
Finally making a decision she nodded, “I would like it fully out, but… if I ask you to put it back in will you?”  
  
Smiling Donnie chuckled, “If it’s too much I will hold it back, I want you to enjoy yourself not injure you, what would be the fun in that?”  
  
\-----------------------------------------**************-----------------------------  
Breath escaping her, she gasped tightening her lips firmly together, not allowing the persistent moans to escape her, all the while she grabbed her bed railings for dear life, rocking her body in an up and down motion.  
  
In the heat of the moment Donnie managed to get his hands out of his bonds, which she didn’t care any more loving this.  
  
She could feel his body under her, gripping her love handles with much force, no doubt bruising them in the process, shooting tiny shards of pain that actually turned her on.  
  
His eyes were closed, his head was tilted back, riding the pleasure she was performing onto him.  
  
Her heart raced, her body trembled, it was coated with a hot sticky sweat for her constant actions, yet that didn’t stop her from keeping her rhythm, enjoying the deep churrs that bubbled out of his throat.  
  
Inches away, she could feel it, all the energy twisting inside building up for the grand fireworks, then it hit like a wave.  
  
Pure white ecstasy took her over, drowning her with bliss unlike any other; unable to hold it back she screamed moaning wildly.  
  
Quickly she clenched the bed handles harder, as she could feel him thrusting up into her, reaching his own orgasm.  
  
With one final thrust, holding her down onto him hard, he churred with a growl, shooting shivers up the female human’s spine, making her whimper all the more.  
  
Unable to hold her position any longer, her body became limp, collapsing into his ready arms.  
  
Donnie smiled, licking her cheek, burying his beak into the crook of her neck inhaling her aroma.  
  
“Donnie…” April brushed her cheek against his, breathing heavily.  
  
“Yes April?”  
  
Sighing April wrapped her arms around him like she feared he turn out to be some wet dream.  
  
(I know this is going to happen… But still.)  
  
“April what’s wrong?” Donnie rubbed his thumb on her cheek with a questionable expression on his face.  
  
“Donnie this is nothing but a dream…” April whimpered staring into his eyes.  
  
“April I told you I’m real…”  
  
Shaking her head April bit her thumb, “That’s not what I meant. After this you will leave and this misewell have been a dream.”  
  
“April…” Donnie tried to stop her from getting off of him and then the bed.  
  
(I can’t do this… I wanted this so badly, but now this will be the worse thing that has ever happened to me.)  
  
Feeling his warm muscular arms around her, Donnie pressed his plastron against her back, laying his head onto her shoulders, whispering into her ear, “Come back with me…”  
  
Surprised by his proposal April turned her head, “I want to… but…”  
  
“Then come back an visit for a while, I can bring you back here anytime. We can get to know each other this way, if you want to…”  
  
(I can come home any time I want…)  
  
“Donnie are you sure?” April had to ask holding onto his arms, she did want to get to know him better, other than the sex.  
  
“Of course, I will never pressure you. Think it as dating. If you’re not comfortable coming to my world at first, I can always come here to visit you every day until you’re ready.”  
  
“That would be nice. Donnie, do you want to stay for the night?” April kissed him on the cheek.  
  
“I would be honored, though not sure how much sleep we will get though.”  
  
With a light chuckle April smiled, “I should make some coffee then?”  
  
“That would be a life saver,” Donnie churred kissing April on the neck.  
  
(Yeah a life saver… that is exactly what you are to me Donnie.)  
  
FIN  
  



End file.
